La pasión de lo prohibido
by RosieAdictaaTusBesos
Summary: El fuego inunda nuevamente sus miradas, pero esta vez es diferente, Ambos saben que esta vez no lo podrán resistir. Que dejarán rienda sulta al desenfreno,que se olvidarán de quienes son... solo por esta vez  Rose/James   VARIAS PAREJAS
1. Solo por esta vez, Rose (James SRose)

_**¡HOLA A TODOS! :D Aquí vengo con mi nueva historia **_

_**aviso: incesto, lime**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, la trama es mía :p Disfrutad! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOLO POR ESTA VEZ, ROSE:<strong>_

La observa con insistencia, suspira.

La pelirroja deja de fingir estar demasiado interesada en su libro y sube la mirada, sabiendo a la perfección que es su mirada la que le quema, que son sus ojos los que le taladran. Sus ojos. Aquellos ojos castaños que ponen su vida patas arriba, y condicionan su existencia. Aquellos ojos del mismo color de las avellanas que le hacen perder la cordura y dejar de ser la prefecta perfecta para pasar a ser todo lo que en el mundo odia. Rompedora de reglas, provocativa, atrevida, temeraria…

Aquellos ojos castaños que trastocan su mundo de cabo a rabo y le hacen sentir tan… incitante, atractiva, poderosa… tan bien.

Llevan tiempo deseándose, ambos lo saben. Pero ni siquiera recuerdan desde hace cuanto. Quizá unos cuantos meses, quizá años. Ni siquiera James tiene demasiado claro cuando se produjo el cambio que hizo que las miradas dirigidas a su prima dejaran de ser miradas familiares, o incluso amistosas para pasar a ser ardientes y lujuriosas miradas de insatisfecha pasión…

Aunque él sabe que no solo es pasión. Sabe que en el fondo de todo aquello también existe el amor. Y no un amor normal, de primos. Aquellas miradas prohibidas, malditas, encendidas, y esos terribles celos encubiertos por parte del moreno hacia cualquier persona que ose siquiera mirarla con "preocupación típica de primo" engañan a todo el mundo menos a ellos mismos.

El poder de lo prohibido, la excitación del "no deberíamos" los llama día a día, hora tras hora cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan… Y a pesar de todo ello no se dicen nada. Nunca lo han hablado, jamás lo han reconocido. Tan solo sus insistentes miradas son testigo de la pasión desenfrenada que sienten el uno por el otro.

Y allí llega, como siempre, la única muestra consciente hasta ahora de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, aquellos prohibidos y sutiles roces de sus manos cada vez que se encuentran. Aquellos breves contactos piel con piel que llenan sus cuerpos de electricidad y de nuevo, de deseo contenido, de frustrada y torturante tentación.

Rose estira su brazo para tomar otro libro, y en su camino hacia el mismo se encuentra con la mano de James. Una mirada furtiva, un nuevo roce, y de nuevo aquella sensación a la cual si dieran rienda suelta terminarían cometiendo un acto completamente prohibido para personas de la misma sangre. Y más tratándose de su familia, tan unida.

Un suspiro de contenida frustración. No les hace falta decirse nada para saber lo que ambos están pensando en aquel momento. Quizá les gustaría olvidarse por un segundo de que él es James Potter y ella Rose Weasley. De que sus padres y madres son cuñados entre sí, de que la madre de James y el padre de Rose son hermanos de sangre… quizá les gustaría encerrarse en un lugar oscuro y lejano donde dar rienda suelta a la pasión que les oprime día a día, no dejándolos respirar, llenándolos cada vez más y más de aquella febril sed que sienten en uno por el otro, y que ambos necesitan poder saciar.

Aquel roce prohibido despierta en ellos nuevamente el fuego del deseo, el ansia de aventura, de romper convicciones sociales, de dejarse llevar por la pasión, y enseguida comienzan a dar muestras de ello.

Los traviesos ojos avellana siguen fijos en los profundos ojos azules, esos ojos azules que le transportan al más profundo de los océanos y le hacen ponerse a volar. Los indomables y terriblemente sexys cabellos rojos fuego de su prima caen con delicadeza por su pecho, por su cuello, por su cintura. La mira de nuevo, y la profundidad de sus ojos le dejan hondear en lo más profundo del ser de Rose. Rose… su Rose. Aquella inteligente, divertida, concienzuda, y responsable, chica prohibida con la que comparte sangre, y que le lleva día a día en la demencia. Aquello contra lo que tiene que luchar día a día si no quiere volverse loco, como los demás en la escuela. Demasiado hermosa para su propia seguridad. La pelirroja no deja de observarlo, y de nuevo se vuelve cruel y despiadada con él. De nuevo comienza con su ritual de locura. Vuelve a convertirse en la persona que no es, pero que le encanta ser, y de nuevo es temeraria, provocativa, despiadada...

Tiene perfecto control sobre los ojos de su primo, ahora manda ella. Su primo, aquél muchacho travieso, rompedor nato de reglas y rebelde empedernido. Alto y fuerte, musculoso y rematadamente sexy y divertido por el que toda la escuela suspira, y con el que comparte sangre y pasión. Sangre y deseo. Rose muerde su labio inferior con delicadeza, con lujuria, con deseo. Sabe que lo vuelve loco. Sabe que no debería, pero siempre lo hace. ¿Por qué no hacerlo si nunca se atreven a dar el siguiente paso? ¿por qué no jugar un rato al juego de la seducción y el deseo que ambos están deseando emprender, si luego todo se queda en eso, en un inocente juego?

Los ojos de su primo se pierden en sus rosados y carnosos labios. Esos labios de pecado que invitan a ser besados día tras día, noche tras noche. Aquellos labios sugerentes que si algún día logra atrapar, está seguro de que no saldrán bien parados.

El fuego se apodera al completo de sus cuerpos, de sus miradas, de sus labios. Quizá ya no puedan resistirlo más. Quizá no esta vez, quizá no este día. Quizá ese día ambos han llegado al tope, y ya no pueden más. Quizá ha llegado el momento de saciar la sed que ambos se tienen, y así convertirse finalmente en los pecadores que ambos desean ser. Quizá ambos han dejado que la debilidad se apodere de sus cuerpos, que el deseo sea el dueño de su voluntad…

El desagradable ruido de dos sillas arrastrándose en la biblioteca rompe el silencio, y ambos primos se levantan con urgencia.

No hace falta mirar hacia ningún lado para saber que ambos se encuentran solos en la biblioteca.

James la agarra por la cintura, la empotra contra la estantería.

Rose gime en protesta por la violencia de sus actos, pero bajo ningún concepto se aparta.

Ambos vuelven a mirarse, retina contra retina quemándose, y los furiosos labios de James se aplastan contra los de su prima en un beso lleno de urgencia, de insatisfacción, de miedo, de frustración. Sus manos recorren su sedoso cabello, su espalda mientras el frenético y pasional beso lleno de reproche poco a poco se convierte en pasión, lujuria… amor. Aquel inconfundible cosquilleo en el estómago, aquellas ganas de pasar la noche ocupado tan solo en sus labios, en su cuerpo…

Rose contesta con la misma o más pasión que él, olvidándose por completo de cuál es su apellido. Olvidando por completo cuál es el de él, olvidando por completo el cargo que ostenta en el colegio, olvidando por completo que en cualquier momento pueden pillarlos, olvidando por completo que es una persona racional que no debería dejarse llevar por sus instintos. James acaricia con locura el muslo de su prima, el fuego llegando ya a su máximo exponente. La pelirroja contesta con un fuerte gemido ahogado por los febriles labios de su primo.

Ambos deben separarse en busca de aire, y nuevamente sus candentes ojos hacen contacto.

La implacable conciencia ataca a Rose.

-James, yo, no…-suspira Rose avergonzada, intentando alejarse.

La chica puede ver el indomable fuego en los ojos de su primo, y se asusta. Retrocede despacito, luchando contra sus instintos. Pero una fuerte mano la detiene.

-Hoy no, Rosie… hoy no.

Y se funden nuevamente en la pasión. Y dejan que sus manos recorran aquellos lugares prohibidos que tanto tiempo llevan queriendo descubrir, y dejan que por un día dejen de ser primos, para convertirse en amantes. Solo los libros son mudos testigos de su prohibida pasión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS! :D Aquí vengo con mi nueva historia. Se que a muchos no les gusta el tema este de primos y tal, pero me enamoré de esta pareja en un fic de learilla, y desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos como pareja. En principio es solo un one-shot de Rose y James, pero he pensado que si os gusta y me pedís con vuestros comentarios que siga con alguna otra pareja, continuaré el fic haciendo diversos encuentros de otras parejas… :P ¡En vuestras manos lo dejo! ;)<strong>_

_**No seais malos! Y ya sabéis, reviews! ;)**_

_**Besotes! ^^**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Odio y pasión (Dramione)

Hello! bueno, os explico... al final transformé el fic (hasta le cambié el nombre)Y cada capítulo será un one shot que tratará de un encuentro entre diferentes parejas... el chiste del fic es que sean parejas prohibidas como Hermione y Harry, Dramiones, Scor/Rose, y más Rose/James (pienso repetir con ellos porque me encantan) y parejas familiares si lo deseáis, pero claro está, si os apetece que escriba de cualquier otra pareja, tradicionales, como por ejemplo Ronmiones y esas cosas, estoy dispuesta también! asi pues, pedidme toooooodas las que queráis, yo las hago ^^  
>Aquí va un dramione, es el primero que escribo en toda mi vida, por lo que me ha quedado un tanto raro, pero espero que os guste :p OPINAD, PLEASEEE! ^^<p>

Muchas gracias a 3generacionlroselily ^^ por tus siempre geniales comentarios que me animan un montón! eres lo mejorcito! :D y gracias también a N.A.R-3 y a Alastor82, me han llenado de ilusión vuestras palabras! :D os he mandado un mensaje privado explicándoos todo, pero por si no os llega, os diré que tengo pensado escribir una historia completa de James y Rose en cuantito termine uno de los cuatro fics que estoy escribiendo, y por lo tanto, tenga más tiempo! :P Mientras tanto, este fic será como os he explicado :P

Bueno, vamos con mi primer Dramione :p  
>Aclaración: LAS PALABRAS EN CURSIVA Y NEGRITA SON DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE HERMIONE, LAS PALABRAS SIN CURSIVA SON DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE DRACO BESITOS Y... OPINIÓN, PLEASE!<p>

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.k, el argumento es mine :p**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento su mirada, sus gélidos ojos grises como el hielo siguen todos mis movimientos.<em>**

Siento su mirada, sus cálidos y apasionados ojos del mismo color que el caramelo me taladran, siempre en mi mente.

_**Siento su presencia, su siempre imponente recuerdo me acompaña allá donde yo vaya.**_

Siento su presencia, su inocente y delicioso aroma me acompaña allá donde yo vaya.

_**Siento sus pisadas, su elegante porte siguiendo mis propios pasos. Siempre.**_

Siento sus pisadas, sus perfectas y torneadas piernas intentando escapar de mi presencia. Siempre.

_**Suspiro, y todavía no puedo creer que siga pensando en él de esa forma… intento calmarme, quizá sería bueno lograr refrescarme, pues ya noto el reconocible calor que inunda mi cuerpo cada vez que su recuerdo se instaura en mi mente.**_

Apresuro mis pasos, siguiendo mi camino hacia el exterior, quizá el fresco aire de la noche pueda ayudarme a despejarme. Tomo mi cabeza con mis manos, intentando aplacar todos esos prohibidos pensamientos en los que ella es la protagonista.

_**Detengo mis pasos, he llegado a mi destino. Observo el siempre hipnotizante espectáculo del agua cayendo por mis manos, jugando entre mis dedos, maravillándome de la belleza de su simpleza… Me desabrocho ligeramente la corbata, y observo con rechazo mi reflejo en el espejo... Un visiblemente acalorado rostro me devuelve la mirada, con una desagradable mueca instaurada en sus labios.**_

_**No me gusta estar así, me da un aire demasiado salvaje. Arreglo el despeinado flequillo. Recojo mi pelo en una improvisada coleta, mojo mis arreboladas mejillas y la parte posterior de mi cuello. Vuelvo a mirar hacia el lavabo, y el color del mármol vuelve a transportarme al misterio de sus ojos…**__**sólo**__**para darme cuenta de que todo es inútil, vuelvo a pensar en él. En el tremendo odio que siento hacia su persona, en el odio que también sienten mis allegados hacia él y su familia, en la deplorable forma en la que me trata, en nuestras furiosas miradas que no esconden más que la furia de la pasión encubierta por el odio mutuo que sentimos… Imagino recorriendo con mis labios su cuello, sus atrayentes y excitantes labios, su cuerpo… y comienzo de nuevo a acalorarme.**_

Observo el horizonte, procurando calmar mi mente….Mis labios se curvan en una mueca, dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración al no lograr mis objetivos. Miro hacia los terrenos y puedo ver la húmeda tierra, del mismo color que sus ojos. Me maldigo a mí mismo, y sacudo la cabeza. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y lo primero que veo son de nuevo y como siempre, sus ojos. Esos malditos y a la vez divinos ojos. Me imagino soltando su indomable melena castaña, arrancando su túnica siempre tan perfectamente colocada, despojándola de su más preciada intimidad, que protege como si fuera su vida, y me pregunto una y otra vez si es la inaccesibilidad de lo prohibido lo que me hace día a día perder la cordura por ella…

_**Camino apresurada, de nuevo en los pasillos, pues es allí donde debo estar, vigilando, cumpliendo con mi labor en solitario.. El silencio y la más absoluta oscuridad se ciernen sobre el castillo, la soledad como mi única acompañante, y lo agradezco enormemente. La soledad, única amiga y compañera, la única que comparte mis confesiones y más profundos y prohibidos secretos. La única que sabe que guardo uno de los peores secretos que podía guardar, y que ello me mata por dentro, despojándome día a día de la poca cordura que me queda…**_

_**La única que tiene conciencia de que si ahora mismo esos ojos se cruzaran en mi camino, probablemente todos mis intentos por resistir a la tentación resultarían inútiles… y es que me atrae tanto, la pasión de lo prohibido…**_

Camino de nuevo por los pasillos, y odio. Odio es lo que corre por mis venas cada vez que la veo, cada vez que la pienso. Ese odio que me corroe lentamente las entrañas, ese odio que demuestro día tras día en su presencia… impura. Eso es lo que es ella. Esa condición, que muy a pesar de mis deseos carnales la hacen indigna de mi…de mis caricias, de mis besos… Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, y me odio a mí mismo… pues necesito tenerla entre mis brazos… necesito saciar esta pasión, esa sed de sus labios, ese hambre de su cuerpo que embarga todo mi cuerpo, que me persigue allá donde vaya y no me deja ni vivir… y es que me atrae tanto, la pasión de lo prohibido…

_**Nuevamente, el ruido de unas pisadas me aleja de mis peligrosos pensamientos. De mis labios escapa un pequeño gritito de asombro. No puedo evitar dar un brinco, asustada por no saber quién ronda por los pasillos a esas horas. Tiro sin querer una armadura al suelo armando un escándalo que sin duda traerá consecuencias. Me escondo tras una columna a la espera de lo que pueda pasar, sin embargo, nada pasa. No puedo creerme mi suerte. Un suspiro de alivio sale de mis labios, y de nuevo siento una presencia. Una cálida y suave brisa acaricia mi cuello por detrás, haciendo que me estremezca, erizando todos y cada uno de los poros de mi piel.**_

Escucho sus pisadas, y se de sobras que es de ella de quien se trata. Su presencia es inconfundible, su cuerpo, su aroma me atrae peligrosamente, como si fuera un animal en celo. Cierro los ojos y aspiro profundamente… el reconocido e irresistible aroma dibuja una sonrisa en mis labios. Mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar, y por una vez decido dejarme llevar por mis instintos más básicos. Agudizo mi oído, y sin preocuparme del ruido que hacen mis pasos al caminar me posiciono muy cerca de su cuerpo… mucho más de lo que ella puede siquiera imaginar… La oscuridad, mi eterna aliada.

Ella se asusta, llevándose las manos a sus extremadamente sonrosadas mejillas. Retrocede, y tira una armadura, dándome así la oportunidad idónea para poder colocarme justo detrás de su irresistible cabello.

La observo, pegado a ella. Está asustada, puedo notarlo. Siento su respiración acelerada, su piel sonrosada, sus mejillas candentes, el calor que desprende todo su cuerpo, el delicioso aroma de su pelo, y de nuevo me vuelvo salvaje y predecible. Me muero el labio, intentando contenerme, pero es imposible. Mis labios quedan a solo centímetros de su cuello, y aspiro con fuerza el aroma de su cuerpo. Soplo en su nuca, y siento como su piel se eriza. Mi cuerpo responde, de nuevo. Ella se da la vuelta, me mira, y la llama de la pasión se enciende en su mirada. Bien que lo se, no logra engañarme, jamás pudo. Se que está así por mí. Sonrío con arrogancia, y su mirada cambia. Sus palabras rompen el hechizo en el que ambos nos hallamos sumidos.

_**Me doy la vuelta, y mi corazón se dispara. Mi cuerpo comienza a mandar señales de peligro por todos mis nervios, mis músculos se ponen en tensión, mi boca se seca. Es él. Él es quien me devuelve la mirada. El dueño de esos ojos grises que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza, y que provoca en mí odio y pasión, a partes iguales. Es él quien con su desprecio y prepotencia me hace volverme despiadada y maliciosa, quien me hace soñar con lo prohibido, quien provoca que me entregue por completo a mis más básicos instintos. Mis piernas tiemblan, así como mis labios cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy atrapada, de que no tengo escapatoria. Intento pensar con raciocinio, pero todos mis sentidos están concentrados en el más básico instinto de la furiosa pasión y el deseo que siento hacia su cuerpo…**_

_**Respiro hondo, intento llenarme de cordura, de racionalidad, de fuerza de voluntad. Pero sus fríos ojos, que me observan con hambre y fiereza, me lo ponen muy difícil.**_

_**Mi labio inferior tiembla al hablar.**_

- _**Piérdete, Malfoy- escupo intentando soñar ruda. Mi voz me suena demasiado extraña después de tanto rato sin hablar. No escucho respuesta de sus labios, sin embargo puedo observar una ligera mueca en ellos que no logro identificar.**_

Se que la tengo en mis manos, se que no puede mas. Todo su cuerpo me está diciendo a gritos que está deseando entregarse a la furia de mis manos, al excitante juego de mis labios, al fragor de mi mirada, al fuego de mi pasión… Intenta sonar fría e indiferente, pero sus palabras no me engañan.

- Cállate, Granger.

Y soy yo quien no puede más, soy yo quien está a punto de estallar, soy yo quien con violencia la atrapa entre sus brazos, quien con fiera pasión devora sus labios, esos puros y virginales labios que no habían conocido la fiera pasión de lo prohibido que yo les estoy brindando. Y soy yo quien derriba todas sus defensas, quien la vuelve de nuevo vulnerable, yo quien la despoja de esas ropas que tanto tiempo llevo soñando con arrancar, yo quien recorre todo su inmaculado cuerpo con mi boca…

Y soy yo quien le muestra con cada caricia prohibida, con cada beso apasionado el paraíso. Soy yo quien le hace gritar con desesperación mi nombre, yo soy el motivo de sus gritos apasionados, de sus arañazos en mi espalda, de su fiera rabia, de sus enfebrecidos gemidos… soy yo el culpable de por fin haberla hecho mujer…

* * *

><p>LOTS OF LOVE! ^^<p> 


	3. Déjame ir contigo, Harry (Hanny)

**_Capítulo 3: Déjame ir contigo... (Harry/Ginny)_**

Una pelirroja se remueve inquieta en su estrecho colchón, dando vueltas sin parar. No logra conciliar el sueño, lleva horas intentándolo, pero sabe que es inútil, hace ya meses que no lograr dormir bien… ¿y para qué dormirse de todos modos, si cada vez que logra entregarse a los dulces y acogedores brazos de Morfeo evoca su mente aquellas terribles y recurrentes pesadillas?

Suspira frustrada, y aparta la colcha, quedando solo tapada por las sábanas. Quizá es ese el motivo de que no logre conciliar el sueño. Pero su cuerpo comienza a temblar, y enseguida se da cuenta de que no es el calor el problema. Se resigna, sabe que va a estar así durante mucho… mucho tiempo. No deja de dar vueltas en la cama, probando mil posturas inútilmente. Pone su almohada encima de su cara, y logra así ahogar un grito frustrado. Su recuerdo viene a su mente, y se levanta, aún descalza. Abre la ventana, la suave brisa veraniega acaricia sus cabellos de fuego, y mira hacia el cielo, plagado de estrellas.

Las estrellas, sus únicas compañeras de insomnio y noches en vela… las únicas que conocen todos y cada uno de sus más preciados secretos, ellas, silenciosas testigos de sus penas y alegrías, de sus miedos y anhelos. Sabe que de nuevo serán ellas sus únicas consejeras cuando él se marche. Sabe que pronto serán ellas lo único que la unirá al amor de su vida, a la persona que ama desde la primera vez que la vio, aquel 1 de septiembre cuando tenía 10 años. Sabe que serán su única conexión… sabe que serán ellas las que ambos miren pensando el uno en el otro en sus noches de desvelo, en las noches de llanto y temor, el mismo que ya ha comenzado ella a sentir por no saber dónde se encuentra él… porque va a marchar, y lo sabe. Él no se lo ha dicho, pero lo sabe. Lo sabe desde aquella fatídica noche en la que el miedo se instauró en sus corazones y en los de todo el mundo mágico, lo sabe desde la misma fatídica noche a la que sus pesadillas regresan constantemente…. Aquella noche en la que cayó el más grande mago de todos los tiempos… Desde que aquella noche logró mirar a sus ojos y vio en ellos ese brillo, aquella resolución que tanto le asustaba. Y en ese mismo momento lo supo. Supo que se iba a marchar, dejándola sola y desamparada. Supo que se iba, como siempre para la noble y estúpida causa de salvar el mundo. Supo que desde el mismo momento en el que su mayor protector y mentor calló desde la torre más alta del castillo, Harry Potter había adquirido la madurez y el compromiso necesarios para saber cuál era su destino: acabar con el señor tenebroso.

Pero era tan…. Injusto. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él el elegido? El amor de su vida, la razón de su existencia, ¿por qué tiene él que estar en constante peligro? ¿por qué tiene que arriesgar su vida día a día por salvar al mundo de un terrible destino? Desde el primer día en que lo miró a los ojos y vio su alma se dio cuenta de que él era diferente, de que su destino estaba marcado, y aún así lo amo, tal cual era… ¿por qué entonces la enorme angustia que la embarga al saber que no estarán juntos? ¿Al saber que no pueden tener una relación normal, como la de cualquier persona normal, en la cual ambos hablen, se abracen, sonrían, discutan, se besen, se odien, se amen…y puedan estar juntos, como cualquier pareja de enamorados? ¿Por qué no puede aceptar lo que ella ya sabía? Quizá porque lo nota más en peligro que nunca… quizá por que quiere marchar con él, porque quiere luchar a su lado, quizá porque no le perdona que no le deje acompañarle…

Cierra los ojos e intenta evocar sus más felices recuerdos… aquellas tardes en los jardines a su lado, esos roces, esos cruces de mirada, esas risas ahogadas, esos besos escondidos…, cuando todavía no había sucedido lo inconcebible… la pelirroja recuerda su mirada y no puede evitar sentir un cosquilleo que le recorre de las puntas de los pies a la cabeza. Sonrie débilmente.

Sabe que él está cerca, durmiendo, a tan solo un piso de distancia. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… si tan solo pudiera despedirse de él como es debido… pues sabe que marchará de repente, sin ninguna oportunidad de despedirse de ella ni de nadie, y sin dejar ni una pista de su paradero. Frunce el ceño y cierra sus párpados con fuerza, con la rabia que le da el no poder controlar todo esto, y una triste lágrima se escurre por su mejilla.

Si tan solo pudiera despedirse de él…

La puerta de la habitación se abre, y por ella aparece la persona a la que más desea ver. La responsable de sus alegrías y penas, de sus llantos y lamentos, de su felicidad, y al mismo tiempo de su perdición… quien se ha hecho cruelmente con cada recoveco de su mente, de su alma y de su ser, ocupando todos sus pensamientos…

Aquel muchacho moreno, alto, guapo e irresistible de nombre Harry Potter se encuentra frente a ella, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez…

- No podía dormir.

Ambos se miran en la distancia como si se trataran de un espejismo. Un suspiro de anhelo, y Harry está corriendo hacia ella, salvando esa distancia maldita que les separa, y que esa noche no volvería a separarlos. Porque esa noche es suya, esa noche es de los dos. Ninguno de los dos olvidará aquella noche en la que ambos seran el dueño uno del otro.

El moreno la besa como no la ha besado nunca antes. Con urgencia, con pasión, con locura. Sabe que no debería, sabe que pueden pillarlos, pero no le importa. Quiere despedirse de ella como es debido, necesita demostrarle que es ella su destino, la mujer a la que ama, la mujer a la que esperará. Siempre. Y ella siente la misma urgencia, la misma pasión, las mismas ganas de demostrarle que lo esperaría, una y otra vez, y por siempre.

La ropa comienza a sobrar y entre dulces besos y caricias comienza a caer a los lados de su cama. No se dicen ni una palabra, tampoco les hace ninguna falta. Sus manos lo dicen todo.

Los ojos verdes del moreno refulgen de pasión, por su mente pasan las formas más apasionadas de hacerle el amor a su mujer.

Ambos se miran, se besan, se tocan y se devoran. Las caricias se vuelven cada vez más candentes, llegando a zonas íntimas que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido nunca a explorar. Sus dedos se vuelven urgentes, buscando en el calor de sus cuerpos el placer de lo prohibido. Ha llegado el momento. El momento en el que ambos se unirán definitivamente, el momento en el que darán rienda suelta al amor que se sienten y a la pasión desenfrenada, el momento que marcará sus vidas para siempre.

El moreno pide permiso, y ella tan solo sonríe.

La pelirroja lo siente, y siente que ya no son Harry y Ginny, ahora son uno solo. Sus cuerpos se funden en uno solo, unidos por el amor, unidos por la pasión, siente que va a morir de placer, y se pregunta por qué no habían hecho esto antes… por qué algo tan maravilloso ha de ser prohibido durante tanto tiempo…

Solo de nuevo las estrellas son cómplices de su noche de pasión, que nunca acaba… la noche da paso al amanecer, y ellos siguen viendo la maravilla de sus ojos, el milagro de sus sonrisas, el placer de sus caricias…

El largo y sedoso cabello de fuego se extiende por el pecho descubierto del moreno, y ambos se miran sin poder apartar la vista el uno del otro.

El miedo que no había sentido Ginny durante toda la noche gracias a él vuelve a hacer acto de presencia, al intuir que él va a marchar de nuevo, y que todo volverá a ser igual que antes.

-Déjame ir contigo…-le ruega.

-Te quiero…- contesta Harry Potter, y se marcha, con la intención de enfrentarse finalmente a su destino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello! bueno, como os dije... al final transformé el fic... cada capítulo será un one shot que tratará de un encuentro entre diferentes parejas... el chiste del fic es que sean parejas prohibidas como Hermione y Harry, Dramiones, ScorRose, y más Rose/James y parejas familiares si lo deseáis, pero claro está, si os apetece que escriba de cualquier otra pareja, tradicionales, como por ejemplo Ronmiones y esas cosas, estoy dispuesta también! asi pues, pedidme toooooodas las que queráis, yo las hago ^^**_

_**Ya veis que este fue un Harry/ Ginny, fue por petición de una amiga mía, y en un rato subiré un Harry/Hermione que pidió otra amiga... así pues, espero que os guste! :) besotes!**_


	4. El fuego que jamás se apagará (Harmony)

_**Capítulo 4: El fuego que jamás se apagará:**_

Su castaño y voluminoso cabello ondea al viento, regalando preciosos destellos dorados a los afortunados ojos que la están mirando. Dorado… él cree que es el mejor color para definirla. La calidez de sus perfectos ojos color miel, sus rebeldes y sexys cabellos castaños acariciando su níveo cuello, la perfección de su sincera y maravillosa sonrisa transmiten una placentera sensación de bienestar, similar a la del sol lamiendo cálidamente la piel en el ocaso. La seguridad que le transmiten las palabras, gestos y miradas que le dedica su amiga es lo único que le da fuerzas para continuar con su vida... Sí, su amiga. Porque eso es lo que es, su amiga, su hermana. Por fortuna, y por desgracia es solamente eso…

Sólo ella logra arrancar una sonrisa en los labios del moreno.

Sólo ella le da fuerzas para continuar cuando todo parece perdido

Sólo ella le hace ver la vida de otra forma, y también la muerte…

Sólo ella despierta en él sensaciones únicas e irrepetibles

Sólo ella es la luz en su mirada

Sólo ella es la dueña de sus sueños, de sus miedos, suspiros y anhelos.

Sólo ella es consciente de esas anhelantes miradas furtivas que el moreno le dedica.

Sólo ella despierta en él sentimientos tan prohibidos…

La mira, sus traviesos ojos se encuentran, y puede ver ese brillo en su mirada… suspira frustrado, sabe que no puede hacer nada, y la sola idea de mantenerse pasivo viendo cómo el amor de su existencia se entrega a otra persona le corrompe las entrañas… pero no puede ni debe hacer nada. No desde el mismo momento en el que Hermione Granger se convirtió en su hermana. No desde el mismo momento en el que los ojos de Ronald Weasley y los de ella dejaron de mirarse como antaño, y comenzaron a mirarse con amor… con pasión, con deseo… no, desde que Hermione Granger es la dueña total y absoluta del corazón de su hermano y mejor amigo Ron... De la persona que ha estado con él desde el principio, a las buenas y a las malas, luchando a su lado, arriesgando su vida por unos ideales, por una causa, por salvar su vida. De quien lo ha acogido siempre como si fuera un hermano, de quien jamás le ha fallado…

Las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizan al notar su candente mirada, y de nuevo se siente un traidor… un cobarde, un vicioso incapaz de obviar las sensaciones que la castaña provoca en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su corazón… incapaz de sofocar el fuego que esos ojos castaños prenden en él…

De pronto escucha su risa… ese sonido celestial que le vuelve completamente loco, le nubla los sentidos y le da fuerzas y alegría para vivir, y sube la cabeza, buscando con la mirada de nuevos sus ojos. Los ojos de la dueña de esa sonrisa que le hace creer que ha muerto y está en el cielo, con su ángel.

Observa la situación desde la distancia… Ron ha dicho algo gracioso, y Hermione se ha reído por ello… la mira desilusionado. ¿Por qué él? ¿por qué es Ron el objeto de sus risas? ¿por qué no puede ser Harry la persona que provoque en ella algo tan… bello como una sonrisa?

Y de nuevo se descubre pensando en cosas prohibidas. Avergonzado, vuelve a bajar la mirada, pero no sin antes darse cuenta de que ella lo observa otra vez… puede ver cómo busca sus ojos, sus tristes ojos verdes, y de nuevo le transmite todo ese calor... Pero no le queda más remedio que apartar su mirada… Ron está empezando a notar algo extraño, y no puede permitirse que desconfíe todavía más. Los celos de su mejor amigo se vuelven cada día más y más insoportables, aunque no puede reprochárselo, sabe que las miradas que Harry le dedica a la castaña no son… inocentes precisamente.

Por una vez Harry desea que los celos de Ron estén verdaderamente justificados, que sean consecuencia de algo real, de algo material… que sean respuesta la realidad y no solo a los deseos y pensamientos secretos y prohibidos de su mejor amigo… Un incómodo silencio rodea al trío, y por fin Ron abre la boca.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? Estás muy raro…

Harry se limita a sacudir la cabeza hacia los lados, y ve con auténtico dolor cómo Hermione acaricia inconscientemente la mano de su mejor amigo, en esos momentos, mayor enemigo. Vuelve a captar la mirada de la chica, y siente en ella preocupación, temor, desilusión… incluso un deje de insatisfecha curiosidad. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Acaso estaba viendo visiones?

- ¡Ron! ¿no tenías que ir al castigo con Filch?- la chica lo rescata.

Una oleada de alivio e ilusión recorre cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de Harry… se siente tremendamente aliviado por librarse por un rato del castigo de la presencia de Ron… cuanto más tiempo pasa con él, más culpable se siente… más traidor se cree, a pesar de no hacer nada. A pesar de guardar para sí mismo todos esos deseos prohibidos que le torturan día a día, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo y que solo conseguiría saciar teniéndola entre sus brazos, saboreando sus labios, probando su cuerpo… su prohibido cuerpo de pecado.

- Harry… ¿Harry?- lo llama ella, y Harry vuelve en sí, para comprobar que Ron se ha marchado ya. - Harry… ¿estás bien?- Ella está muy cerca, justo enfrente suyo, tan solo a unos centímetros… esos malditos centímetros que lo separan del paraíso y que el odia más que al mismísimo Voldemort… la mano de Hermione se dirige directamente a su frente, acariciando antes su pelo, y cree morir de locura, el roce de su piel arde contra su frente, ella piensa que es la fiebre, pero está perfectamente… si tan solo ella apartara su mano de su frente, si el contacto piel con piel se terminara, sería más que suficiente para que la enorme fiebre que le consume frenara, pero no parara. Sabe que el ardor, el calor, la pasión… aquella fiera quemazón que le recorre las entrañas solo parará en el momento en el que le dejara fundirse en sus labios, acariciar su pelo, respirar su aroma… fusionarse cuerpo con cuerpo… las piernas le flojean… intenta componer palabras coherentes.

- Yo… no… no…- niega con la cabeza, cree que dejarse llevar será lo más sensato… no necesita dar explicaciones de por qué está enfermo.

Pasan por la enfermería, pero algo en los ojos de Harry convence a Hermione de que no debe dejarlo allí, pasan de largo y se dirigen a la sala común, que se encuentra extrañamente desierta… otra prueba más para el autocontrol de Harry, parece que el destino quiere jugarle una mala pasada.

Hermione lo tumba en el sofá frente a la chimenea, se arrodilla a su lado, y vuelve a acercarse… Harry siente su corazón a punto de explotar, los labios de Hermione… esos carnosos y rosados labios de pecado que lo invitan día a día a entregarse a la furia pasión de lo prohibido se acercan a él peligrosamente… siente que se marea, es ¿eso cierto? ¿o está soñando? ¿o acaso Hermione tiene razón y está realmente enfermo? Cierra los ojos, pensando que quizá así pueda evitar la inminente tentación de devorar sus labios, y en ese momento siente sobre su piel lo más puro y hermoso que ha tenido jamás la suerte de sentir sobre su piel… un delicado beso en su frente…

- Ay Harry… estás realmente caliente… creo que deberías ir a la cama- dice con voz preocupada. Harry vuelve a abrir sus ojos, y puede ver en su carita la preocupación, se le clava como mil cuchillos en el pecho. El chico asiente, sabiendo que solo así podrá descansar, el gran esfuerzo que está haciendo por contenerse lo deja realmente exhausto. A veces siente que es más dura esta batalla que mil batallas frente a Voldemort.

Finalmente llegan a la cama, y Hermione… SU Hermione se encarga de meterlo dentro y arroparlo… puede sentir su amor, puede sentir todos aquellos confusos y entremezclados sentimientos que día a día torturan a los dos… aunque eso Harry no lo sepa ver.

A su mente acuden tórridos pensamientos sobre cómo le gustaría que su castaña lo arropara… el moreno respira hondo intentando calmarse, en ningún momento abre los ojos, lo que hace que ella piense que por fin se ha quedado dormido.

Un suspiro de los labios de la chica hace que el corazón se le dispare de nuevo, y le obliga a permanecer completamente quieto. No mueve ni un solo músculo.

- ¿Por qué no eres tú?- la escucha susurrar, y siente cómo poco a poco el calor vuelve a apoderarse de su cuerpo… siente cómo invade de nuevo sus sentidos, controlándolo todo cuando nota cómo el cuerpo de su ángel se acerca al suyo.

Hermione Granger se encuentra encima de la cama de Harry, sus sedosos cabellos castaños le hacen cosquillas en la cara al chico, pero ella ni siquiera se da cuenta, y pensando que su mejor amigo ya duerme, se encarga de depositar un dulce y casto besos en sus prohibidos todo lo que el moreno necesitaba para mandarlo todo a pique y por fin dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más prohibidos.

- No deberías haber hecho eso

En el mismo instante en el que escuchó sus palabras y sintió sus labios supo que no podía más. De pronto Ronald Weasley no existía… Su conciencia dejó de funcionar, su mente se paralizó por completo, y su cuerpo fue quien comenzó a gobernar todos y cada uno de sus actos. Se entregó a la pasión de lo prohibido, se entregó a la locura, se entregó al fuego que a ambos consumía.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, tan solo dejándose guiar por el placer arrancó con sus dientes la ropa de la muchacha, que caía a los lados de la cama con asombrosa velocidad… al contrario de lo que podía pensar él, ella estaba encantada, y participaba a su manera devorando los labios del moreno, despojándole a él de las últimas prendas que guardaban su intimidad. Las caricias se sucedían una tras otra, llegando a lugares nunca antes explorados, haciéndoles sentir que la vida era maravillosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Una vez desnudos, ambos se regalaban la mirada. No podían dejar de sentir, no podían dejar de vivir. Ni siquiera les dio por pensar que cualquiera podía pillarlos así. Ambos se devoraban, se gustaban, se sentían, se tocaban… se regalaban un placer que nunca antes había conocido, y que nunca más volverían a conocer, si no era juntos… poco a poco ambos se fundieron en uno, alcanzando la perfección, y rozando el paraíso con la yema de sus dedos. Fue entonces cuando ambos, Harry Potter Hermione Granger, mejores amigos, hermanos y amantes se dieron cuenta de que el fuego que a ambos consumía jamás podría apagarse…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues aquí está mi primer HarryHermione, espero que os haya gustado! Reviews, please y... BESOS! :D**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Arte (DracoRose)

_**Disclaimer: personajes, magia, esas cosas pertenecen a la persona que más admiro en el mundo, Joanne Rowling. Lo demás es MINE!**_

_**Hola! ante todo, antes de leer... ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO ES COMPLETAMENTE (+18) así que menores, abstenerse. Se que no me harán ni puñetero caso xD pero, al menos lo avisé!:**__**No tengo perdón… un siglo sin actualizar… lo bueno es que tengo ya más de una parejita escrita, así que por lo menos os compensaré subiendo antes… bueno, me pidieron un Draco - Rose, y al principio pensaba que realmente lo iba a pasar fatal escribiendo a esta pareja y que no me iba a salir, pero me ha salido increíblemente fluído, y he quedado bastante satisfecha. Bueno, capítulo bastante hot, todo porque desde luego no me los imagino teniendo algo romántico si no todo lo contrario, algo loco y pasional, y ésto es lo que ha salido. Espero que os haya gustado. **_

_**Besitos! ^^**_

_**Capítulo 7: Arte:**_

Los secos golpes de los tacones de Rose repiquetean por las adoquinadas y desiertas calles. La muchacha avanza con una horrible sensación de nervios en el pecho, todo fruto de la frustración por la increíblemente estúpida tarea que le han encomendado llevar a cabo. Todavía no puede creer que tenga que hacer esto… le parece completamente fuera de lugar. Ella no debería estar haciendo este tipo de cosas, debería estar dirigiendo el departamento, por algo fue la mejor de su promoción en Hogwarts, además de premio anual, llegando incluso a superar a su madre y a su tío Percy en ciertas asignaturas. Pero así era la vida para los jóvenes, y a pesar de tener ya veintitrés añazos, a pesar de llevar cinco años comiéndose todo el trabajo sucio en el ministerio, y por mucho que su currículum o su expediente fueran los mejores que se habían visto en la institución en décadas, los estúpidos jefes colocados ahí por enchufe no le dejaban avanzar por las buenas. Mucho menos entendía por supuesto, que tuviera que ir a llevarle los malditos papeles al engreído ese de Draco Malfoy. "De tal astilla tal palo" solía decir Rose refiriéndose a él, pues conocía perfectamente a su hijo Scorpius, y tenía la seguridad, por lo que su madre le contaba, de que su padre era igual de insoportablemente engreído e inútil. Esos dos debían pensarse que ser quienes eran les daba derecho a que el resto de la población mágica fueran sus criados. Pues bien, si Rose supiera con seguridad que no se iba a quedar sin trabajo por negarse a llevarle los papeles a eseengreído, bien a gusto lo hubiera hecho. Pero su plan era fácil: entraría a la dichosa mansión, le entregaría los malditos papeles, y sin mirarlo siquiera, daría media vuelta. No pensaba entretenerse ni un segundo más de lo necesario, y esperaba realmente no tener que encontrarse con el estúpido de Scorpius.

Rose Weasley llega al lugar donde se encuentra la opulenta mansión, y la observa con desprecio y resentimiento en la mirada. Odiaba a la gente que se comportaba como si fueran viejos señores feudales, dueños del destino de todos cuanto osaran mirarles. Si tenían dinero, podían emplearlo para vivir como malditos marqueses si les daba la gana, pero al menos podían no pavonearse de ello y tratar mal a los demás por creerse superiores. Ya era bastante triste que lo creyeran ellos mismos.

Rose esperó a que le abrieran, y un estirado elfo doméstico la acompañó hasta la entrada. Incluso el elfo parecía creerse superior al resto de las criaturas terrestres.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, le fue imposible no admirar las impresionantes y lujosas obras de arte que adornaban las espléndidas paredes. Le vino a la cabeza el avergonzante e inapropiado pensamiento de que el señor Malfoy tenía un gusto exquisito para el arte.

-El señor le espera en el salón- la irritante voz del pequeño elfo la despierta de sus ensoñaciones, haciéndole dar un brinco, y Rose avanza con reticencia, y regañándose a sí misma por haberse dejado encandilar por la altiva decoración de ése lugar que destilaba arrogancia por todos los poros.

Rose entra en la sala previamente anunciada por el extraño elfo, y lo ve, sentado en un mullido sillón, leyendo el periódico, con una copa de wiskey en la mano. Al principio no parece dar muestras de enterarse de la presencia de la chica, y eso la irrita más aún.

Malfoy cambia de posición, apoyando su peso sobre la pierna contraria a la que antes tenía cruzada, y pasa de página el periódico, con aspecto de creerse dueño y señor del universo. Ella bufa, incapaz de disimular su disgusto.

De pronto él fija sus ojos en los de ella, y la respuesta de Rose es inmediata: siente aquella mirada en apariencia fría, pero realmente abrasadora que le hace vibrar, dejando una demasiado placentera sensación de cosquillitas en su bajo vientre…Rose baja la mirada de inmediato, se siente confusa, no entiende demasiado bien qué le ha ocurrido, ha sido todo demasiado rápido. Siente sin embargo que su cuerpo sí parece haberlo entendido, pues la sensación persiste, y nota sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Se auto-desprecia a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar de ese modo, por haber sentido todas aquellas extrañas cosas... ¿cómo podía un hombre hacerla sentir así con una sola mirada?

Draco se levanta, dejando su periódico a un lado, pero sin dejar de sostener su copa de licor. Sirve con parsimonia otra copa del mismo licor caro que él bebe, y se acerca a ella con expresión circunspecta. Rose, aturdida por su presencia, no puede evitar observar su elegante porte. Queda de sobras patente lo mucho que su hijo se parece a él, las únicas visibles diferencias parecen radicar en una figura ligeramente más estilizada que la del fortachón Scorpius, y de un inconfundible aire de inteligente madurez y experiencia que moldea el rostro de Malfoy padre. No obstante, Rose puede adivinar los tersos músculos que descansan bajo su elegante y distinguido traje, el cual se adapta perfectamente a sus bien definidos contornos, sentándole de muerte. Draco Malfoy se lleva la mano a su cuello, y desabrocha el nudo de su corbata. Pasa una larga y al tiempo robusta mano por su rubio pelo, dándole un aire de rebeldía juvenil sumamente atractivo. Compone una perspicaz sonrisa que hace que en sus ojos aparezcan unas sutiles arruguitas que no hacen sino darle un toque de atractiva madurez, y es entonces cuando Rose se da cuenta de que se ha quedado embobada mirando sus labios. El rubor vuelve hacer acto de presencia en sus mejillas, y lucha por combatir aquel humillante estado de sopor en el que se halla sumida desde que ha entrado a esa sala. Tose y sacude la cabeza con disimulo. Está muy enfadada consigo misma, y eso se le nota.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy. No gracias, no me apetece beber nada- dice sin mucha paciencia. Draco Malfoy pronuncia más su sonrisa, y Rose se muerde la lengua con tanta fuerza que se hace sangre.

-No se negaría a tan caro licor, créame. Debe probarlo. Sería un desperdicio que una mujer como usted no apreciara algo tan excelente y delicado.

Rose queda impresionada por el hecho de que el señor Malfoy la llame "mujer". Normalmente todos la llamaban señorita. ¿Estaba diciéndole de ese modo que la consideraba una igual? Y de todos modos… ¿a qué se refería? Una mujer… una mujer ¿cómo? Rose tose desaprobadoramente, y aunque su mente le ordena otra cosa totalmente distinta, su brazo toma el vaso que Draco le ofrece. Cada vez se siente más estúpida, sus acciones siempre han sido escrupulosamente consecuentes con sus pensamientos. Hasta al parecer, ahora. Necesita salir de ahí. Da un largo trago, cuanto antes lo termine, antes saldrá.

El señor Malfoy sonríe complacido.

-Veo que tenía usted más sed de la que parecía. O quizá mejor gusto del que piensa- replica con mordacidad, y Rose frunce el ceño.

-He venido aquí para entregarle los papeles del Tribunal, señor Malfoy, nada más. Ahora debo volver al trabajo.

-A veces es necesario mostrar cierta rebeldía. Sólo de éste modo se darán cuenta del gran agravio que supondría perderla como empleada en su puesto.

Ahora sí, Rose no puede evitarlo, se queda boquiabierta. Draco finge educadamente no darse cuenta, a pesar de que está a punto de soltar una carcajada. Aquella muchacha era tan fácil de impresionar… y tan escandalosamente sexy… con esa figura de infarto. Esas curvas que hacían que la boca se le secara. Esos enormes ojos azules de formas exquisitas, y ante todo, esa enloquecedoramente atrayente melena rojiza llena de volumen.

-Creí además que una mujer tan preparada como usted podría ayudarme a revelar ciertas cuestiones que no alcanzo a comprender acerca del papeleo…

Rose sube una ceja incrédula. Draco va hacia su mesa, y toma de nuevo la botella. Apoyando su espalda contra la inmensa mesa arranca el tapón con la boca, sosteniendo el corcho entre los dientes al tiempo que rellena su copa. Deshace un poco más el nudo de su corbata, y se deleita al descubrir la adorable cara de desconcierto y deseo que aparece en los ojos de la joven. Desde el mismo instante en el que la misma ha pisado esa habitación, ha deseado tenerla. Se da cuenta de que es especial, hacía una eternidad que no sentía un deseo tan asfixiante. Sabe que lo logrará, como siempre lo hace con todo lo que se propone.

-¿Gusta un poco más, señorita? - A Rose no le pasa desapercibido que su trato ha cambiado. Ahora vuelve a ser señorita, y por algún motivo que no alcanza a entender se ofende por el cambio. Se acerca con decisión hasta la mesa.

-Sí, por favor. - Él vuelve a sonreír mientras rellena su copa.

-¿Sabe, señorita Weasley? No todo es trabajo en ésta vida. Una mujer hecha y derecha como usted ha de saber dejarse llevar de vez en cuando por placeres inesperados… - susurra, repentinamente muy cerca de la oreja de la muchacha.

Rose pega un brinco en su posición, ni siquiera es consciente de cómo Draco Malfoy ha podido llegar hasta allí tan sutil y rápidamente. Siente su mirada abrasadora, parece querer atravesarla con rayos X, y acepta desgraciadamente, que hace ya un buen rato que no es dueña de sí misma. Se pregunta cómo en tan poco tiempo ha podido pasar del más exasperante estado de odio y desprecio hacia él a éste escandaloso estado de lujuria incontenible. Comienza a notarse húmeda, y ni siquiera se preocupa de avergonzarse por ello. Cree que ya es tarde para eso. Quiere tenerlo aquí y ahora. Necesita sentirlo dentro. Quiere pecar con ése hombre, e ir directa al infierno.

Por su parte Draco Malfoy rodea a la excitada muchacha como un cazador a su presa. La acorrala contra el escritorio. La siente temblar bajo su pecho, y eso lo excita aún más si cabe.

-Dígame… dígame a qué se refiere señor… M…Malfoy- gime Rose. Pronunciar su apellido arranca una súbita sensación de placer. Rose lo observa asustada pero tremendamente extasiada, sabe que podría ser su padre, pero eso no la disuade en absoluto. El que sea algo prohibido acaso la excita más. Piensa en cómo se pondría su padre si se enterara de esto y una oleada de cosquilleos vuelve a atravesarla de pies a cabeza, gracias únicamente a ese mero pensamiento. Está haciendo algo prohibido, y se siente viva. Más viva que nunca.

-Me refiero a que tiene que disfrutar un poquito más de su juventud. De su belleza, de la experiencia y madurez que otros puedan aportarle…, y sobre todo, de los placeres que la vida, le puede ofrecer. Como por ejemplo, el arte - sonríe con malignidad poniendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras recuesta con delicadeza a Rose, apartando de un manotazo todo cuanto se halla encima de su escritorio. Rose siente su varonil aroma, y pierde completamente la cabeza. Sus movimientos se vuelven violentos y desesperados, no hay nada de delicadeza en sus acciones. Todo cuanto les molesta es arrojado al suelo sin miramiento alguno, y ambas bocas se buscan, devorándose con frenesí la una a la otra. La lengua de Draco dibuja excitantes formas en la piel de Rose, que es mordisqueada una y otra vez por el mismo en los puntos más increíblemente erógenos que ella haya podido llegar a imaginar jamás que existieran. Rose por su parte, presa del más ardiente deseo, olvida todo su habitual recato y arranca la ropa de Draco con toda la furia que es capaz. Observa su increíblemente varonil cuerpo y se siente en el séptimo cielo. Recorre su pecho mientras éste hace maravillas con sus manos, haciéndole gritar de placer. La muchacha se deja llevar, consciente de que jamás nadie le había hecho sentir tan extasiantes sensaciones. Piensa con ironía que realmente es arte, lo que Draco Malfoy hace. Ella lo siente dentro de él, y por primera vez en su vida se pregunta si es posible llegar a morir de placer. Ambos se abandonan a la pasión salvaje del instinto animal, y terminan chillando sus nombres a voz en grito, y sin ningún tipo de pudor. Pero cuando han terminado, y a pesar de haber disfrutado como jamás antes, él vuelve a ser el insoportable señor Malfoy, y ella la irresistiblemente atrayente señorita Weasley.

-Venga a disfrutar del arte cuantas veces desee, señorita Weasley.

Rose Weasley sale de la opulenta mansión con la carpeta vacía, y una repentina nueva afición: el arte.


	6. Capítulo 6: Te fuiste (Ronmione)

_**Vuelvo, ésta vez con un Ronmione que me encargaron en otra página… ruego seais buenos y dejéis algún review plisssssss :p prometo que si lo hacéis haré la pareja que más deseéis y en tiempo record! Jejeje Besitos! Y a LEER!:**_

_**Pd: todo el relato corre de cuenta de Ron, salvo la letra cursiva del final, que es de Hermione^^**_

_**Te fuiste... (Ron/Hermione)**_

Ayer volví.

Ayer volví y la vi llorar, y la rabia que sentía, el dolor por su traición me hizo sentir que lo merecía. Pero no era así. Ayer la vi llorar de verdad, sus lágrimas eran amargas, sus temblores y suspiros se clavaban cual cuchillas afiladas en lo más hondo del alma. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Cuando vi que realmente nunca la había merecido. Quien hiciera daño a criatura tan perfecta y hermosa como ella no merecía siquiera la vida. Quizá sería mejor que ella se quedara con él, él sí que sabría cuidarla de verdad, darle todo lo que ella necesitaba… Ayer volví, y se que debería haberme quedado, haber llorado a su lado, haber sujetado sus manos y suplicado perdón con ahogados susurros en su oído. Odiaba hacerle daño, y me odiaba a mí mismo por todo. Sin embargo sabía que debía marcharme, que ella estaría mejor con la persona que tanto tiempo lleva siendo objeto de mis celos, quien se llevaba toda su atención, amor y comprensión, a quien ella siempre miraba con compasión, con adoración… pero tan vil y cobarde como soy, no me atreví. Egoísta, eso es lo que soy. Incapaz de dejar que ella termine con él, por su propio bien. A pesar de sus lágrimas por mí. A pesar de mis horribles deseos de tenerla. A pesar de saber que ella terminaría siendo más feliz con él… no me atrevía a dejar que eso sucediera, ¿Qué sería entonces de mí? Pasé horas observándola antes de marcharme. Sus lágrimas eran por mí, y no por él… y Harry ni siquiera era capaz de consolarla. Hermione era infeliz sin mí, aquello era evidente, ¿pero cuánto tiempo le costaría olvidarme y comenzar a comprender que estaba mejor sin mí? ¿Sería cuestión de horas, días, o meses? ¿Sería cuestión de años quizá, o puede que nunca me lo perdonara? ¿Sería entonces cierto lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que fuera?, ¿Debía ella estar conmigo, por mucho que él fuera una mejor opción para ella? ¿Sería aquella la única forma de hacerla feliz? No, no lo creía. No importaba el tiempo que tardara en olvidarme o que me guardara rencor eterno, yo no era lo bastante bueno para ella. Me armé de valor, por fin, mi parte gryffindor, la caballerosidad y la nobleza, saliendo a relucir. Me estaba dando la vuelta, por fin saldría de allí y nunca más ella volvería a saber de mí. Ellos estarían bien, Harry no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera. Se sacrificaría por ella si era necesario, como siempre había hecho. Yo no podía competir contra algo así. ¿Estaba siendo un cobarde por ello? Los lazos con Harry, mi hermano, estaban rotos, podía sentirlo. Me marcharía, Y sin embargo me juré a mí mismo que a pesar de tener la protección de él, me aseguraría de alguna forma de que ella estuviese bien. Encontraría el modo. Porque yo no podía vivir en un mundo en el que ella no lo hiciera.

Un sentimiento fuerte y extraño se apodera de mi cuerpo. Retrocedo lentamente, dando un par de cortos pasos hacia atrás, y hecho un último vistazo a Hermione. Me doy la vuelta, y en mis párpados cerrados por contener las lágrimas queda grabado con fuego lo que acaba de suceder hace un solo segundo en la tienda. Hermione ha dejado de llorar, se ha quedado dormida. Quizá ha comenzado a olvidarme. Su simple y tierna imagen, es eso lo que me hace sentir más valiente, y por ello decido finalmente marcharme. Pero su voz, el único sonido que es capaz de enternecerme hasta el llanto pronuncia mi nombre, suplicante. Mi corazón se desboca, si me ha visto estoy perdido. Me vuelvo con sigilo, me acerco con mucho cuidado hasta su lecho. Ella duerme, puedo sentir cómo sus hermosos ojos del color del chocolate se mueven a toda velocidad bajo sus tensos y completamente cerrados párpados. Está teniendo un sueño inquieto, seguramente por mi culpa. Quiero tocarla, aliviar su dolor, que sienta mi presencia, que siempre estaré para ella. Sí, voy a marcharme pero… juré protegerla en la distancia, y la palabra de un Weasley siempre es verdadera. Quizá pueda quedarme sin que ellos lo sepan, escondiéndome pero protegiéndolos siempre en la distancia… quizá…

Observo su rostro… su hermoso rostro, su piel suave, clara y perfecta…y me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorado. Mi corazón da saltitos cada vez que la veo, es una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Sólo quiero amarla, y protegerla el resto de mi vida. Pasaría los días que me quedan arropado entre sus brazos, oliendo su pelo. Su ceño está fruncido, no me gusta eso. Ya me odio bastante por provocarle dolor cuando está despierta, no deseo que estando dormida siga sufriendo. Miro un momento hacia la cama de mi antiguo… hermano, él no me preocupa, sus fuertes ronquidos indican que tiene un sueño profundo. Seguramente esté agotado. Vuelvo mi cuerpo hacia Hermione. Entonces me atrevo a tomar sus manos. Son suaves, finas y delicadas, y las noto cálidas. Sonrío como un bobo, podría pasarme así toda una vida. Acerco la nariz a su pelo, atraído por su hermosura, y su olor me trastorna. Es ése el momento en el que soy plenamente consciente de que he perdido toda la fuerza de voluntad, de que no me voy a marchar. Ella da media vuelta completamente dormida, quedando de medio lado, y dejando espacio suficiente para otro cuerpo a su lado. Ni siquiera estoy pensando cuando me tumbo en ese espacio, simplemente, lo hago. Ella despierta de inmediato, parece asustada. Pero no dice nada, sólo me observa, su pecho sube y baja con violencia. Siento un repentino deseo que lo nubla todo, mi cuerpo arde en llamas, y me reprendo mentalmente por pensar ahora en algo así. Intento controlar mi respiración, a la espera de que Hermione grite y me eche de su cama a patadas. Cierro los ojos esperando la bofetada, y entonces siento que me besa. Sin decir nada, nuevamente. Fuegos artificiales explotan en mi mente y en mi corazón, y me siento alterado, enérgico, inmortal. Yo me dejo llevar, atrapo sus brazos entre los míos, acaricio su pelo con ternura, repaso todo el contorno de su cuerpo con mis torpes e inexpertas manos, al principio nervioso, pero con ella todo es natural. Nuestros cuerpos parecen encajar a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro… Poco a poco me olvido de inseguridades y comienzo a actuar instintivamente, con amor, con pasión… atrapo sus dulces labios entre mis dientes, una y otra vez, recorro con mi lengua lugares que ni siquiera me había atrevido a mirar con anterioridad, poco a poco los dos nos quedamos sin ropa, y la absoluta belleza de su desnudez me conmueve. Para cuando el amanecer comienza a despuntar, ambos nos hemos entregado al amor, presas de un imparable frenesí. Y me siento feliz. Puedo ver que ella también. Quiero decirle que la amo, y así lo hago, pero ella vuelve a dormir, su rostro apoyado en mi pecho. Sonríe en sueños, y se abraza con fuerza a mí, y es entonces cuando temo que todo haya sido un sueño… que nada de ello fuera realidad… que sólo sea un cobarde.

_Despierto en un charco de frío e incómodo sudor, y retiro las mantas de mi adormilado cuerpo. Una sensación placentera, de paz, relajación y seguridad invade mi cuerpo. Mis labios están hinchados, mi pelo despeinado, y una sonrisa invade por completo mi rostro, negándose a desaparecer de él. Recuerdo la increíble sensación de tenerlo entre mis brazos, de su protección, de sentirlo dentro de mí. Y entonces recuerdo que en realidad, él se fue ayer…y algo se rompe, dentro de mí..._

- _Ayer te fuiste… y no se si es realidad, o tan sólo un sueño._


	7. Chocolate, miel y caramelo(NLLL)

_**Capítulo 7: Chocolate, miel y caramelo. Y… ¿algo más? (Neville/Luna)**_

_**¡Hola holaaa! :P Aquí he vuelto con un Neville/Luna que espero os guste. En realidad está basado en un primer encuentro que hice con James Sirius y Rose hace unos pocos días y que publiqué como un one-shot, me ha servido de inspiración, pero cambiando algunas cosas. Al principio no estaba muy convencida de el capi porque para estos dos me pegaba algo más tierno... pero luego recordé que el fic se llama: "La pasión de lo prohibido", y últimamente estaba perdiendo tanto la pasión como lo prohibido, así que me he puesto manos a la obra para intentar recuperar cierto toque picantillo... jejeje. Para ello he jugado con la increíble conversión de Neville en los libros de asustado gatito a valiente y varonil león, no se si entendéis lo que quiero decir... xD. Puede que durante el día Neville pareciera todavía ese asustado gatito, pero siempre tuvo dentro al fuerte y valiente león, y es con Luna con quien lo demuestra :p**_

_**Quiero dar inmensas gracias a todos los que me leéis, y sobre todo a los que comentan! **_

_**Millones de besos para todos! ENJOYYYYYYYYY 3**_

"Chocolate, miel y caramelo, a eso sabe la vida.

Chocolate son sus ojos, a caramelo sabe su boca. A la más dulce miel me saben sus caricias.

Porque son esos tres sabores los que componen mis noches y mis días, los tres sabores que componen mi vida. Los que componen su vida. Porque es eso lo que saboreo todas y cada una de las noches, y lo que me hace sentir viva, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo."

Y es que la inocente y divertida Ravenclaw no sería ya capaz de concebir la vida sin esos excitantes encuentros que trastornan por completo su vida, desde aquel primero y especial, tantos meses atrás. Y aunque al principio pensaba que se trataba tan sólo de sueños, ¿qué importancia tendría, si le hacían vibrar? ¿acaso había diferencia alguna entre los sueños y la realidad? Sueño o realidad. Todo en la vida trataba de eso. ¿O no? Sueño o realidad. Pertenencia y posesión. Dominancia y sumisión. Fuego, hambre, sed y rendición. Locura. Placer. Oscuridad. Perversión. Todas aquellas sensaciones tenían un color, un sabor. Chocolate, caramelo, miel. Chocolate como aquellos enigmáticos, tímidos y al tiempo salvajes ojos castaños que le seguían a donde quiera que fuera y que tan familiares le eran. Que le ponían la piel de gallina. Que hacían que todos sus sentidos vibraran salvajemente, dejándola totalmente excitada. Aquel desquiciantemente adictivo sabor a caramelo en sus labios, en su lengua, en su boca, la droga de sus besos y sus caricias suaves como la miel. Su forma de hacerle el amor… aquella hambrienta mirada que le perseguía hasta en sus más íntimos momentos de soledad. Siempre su caballero de la brillante máscara, él, misterioso, poderoso, audaz, musculoso, varonil. Su aroma corporal, el dulce, y al mismo tiempo salado sabor de su sudor, masculino, irresistible, enloquecedor. Y siempre aquellos encuentros, lo que dotaba de sabor a su vida. El castillo oscuro, desierto, la luz de la luna, entrando por la ventana. Su brazo de pronto presa de una fuerte mano con violencia, con ansia, con dominación. Era él, siempre él. Se veía obligada a entrar en un aula, arrinconada contra la pared. Todo era rudo e impulsivo, pero al tiempo tierno y caballeroso. Él sonreía maliciosamente debajo de su máscara. Seductor. Una sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta y le hacía querer ser su esclava por el resto de la eternidad. Someterse a sus más profundos, perversos y desesperados deseos. Entregarse. Y luego todo terminaba. Y ella volvía. Cuántas noches frías de intensos gemidos y desesperadas súplicas en su fría cama se habían convertido en tórridas veladas soñando sus besos, recordando su mirada, evocando su sonrisa. Cuántos momentos de profundo deseo frustrado al comprender que todo era parte de un sueño, y nunca realidad.

Se levanta de la cama, y camina descalza por los pasillos. Por inercia llega hasta el eterno lugar de sus sueños, consciente de que allí, y sólo allí logrará evocar aquellas adictivas sensaciones casi a la perfección. Nota la luz de la luna incidiendo sobre su pálida piel, formando un halo de misterio en torno a su blanquecino pelo. Cierra los ojos, y desea intensamente que aquel misterioso y varonil hombre de dulce sabor y dueño de la mirada que la desarma por completo aparezca con su brillante y misteriosa máscara. Ella se estira, se despeina, y suspira suavemente pegándose a la fría pared, intentando retener todas aquellas increíbles sensaciones que tan sólo aquellos excitantes sueños logran traerle. Sus párpados cerrados arden por la incidencia de aquellos fogosos ojos del dulce color del chocolate en su mente. Luna Lovegood abre los ojos, y se encuentra de lleno con esa mirada que le hace perder la cabeza. El violento hambre que destilan aquellos ojos del mismo color que el chocolate la aterra y la llena al mismo tiempo de una húmeda y demasiado agradable, adictiva calidez. Y en ese momento se rinde a él. Cae de rodillas, ofrece sus brazos. Pide órdenes, ruega en silencio placer. Vuelve a ser la muchacha sumisa y entregada que es siempre que se encuentra con su mirada. Y es que, en los sueños como en la realidad todo trata de eso. ¿O no? Pertenencia y posesión. Dominancia y sumisión. Fuego, hambre, sed y rendición. Placer. Oscuridad. Perversión. Chocolate, miel y caramelo.

…..

Espera y desespera a que se haga la hora. La noche es profunda y fría, y las arremetidas del furo viento contra las ventanas de su dormitorio no hacen si no ponerlo más impaciente. Los minutos pasan, y poco a poco llega el momento que lleva todo el día esperando. El momento en el que por fín se siente liberado. El momento en el que, como todas las noches, se siente dueño de su destino y su ambición. Dueño de su rabia, fuego y pasión. Es aquel el único momento en el que se permite mostrar su verdadero yo al mundo, y así mismo. Dueño de tantas cosas que sólo se atreve a mostrar cuando está ella. Dueño de sus suspiros, de sus gemidos, de su placer.

El moreno baja las escaleras con precipitación, y una oleada de placentero cosquilleo recorre sus caderas al ver que el objeto de toda su rabia, furia, pasión y al mismo tiempo adoración ya se encuentra allí. Aquella irresistiblemente hermosa mujer, excéntrica, inteligente y alocada, dulce y delicada, sumisa pero a la vez pasional ya está allí, despeinada, descalza, condenadamente atrayente. El fino camisón semi-transparente se pega a sus atractivos contornos de forma exquisitamente irresistible, sus labios hinchados de tanto mordérselos, su rubia y larga melena, despeinada y alocada, cae salvaje por su pálida cara, la luz de la luna incide en su piel, y es en ése momento cuando él comprende el motivo de su nombre. Luna. Su luz en su piel la hace parecer de otro mundo, inalcanzable, una aparición divina. Aquella dulce y mortalmente suave piel de pecado, sus pies pequeños y descalzos, y aquel aire de vulnerabilidad, delicadeza y extrema sumisión hacen de su mera visión enloquecedora para el más casto de los hombres. Ella suspira, vuelve a morder sus labios, y él siente que necesita devorarla como nunca, como siempre. Que es cuestión de vida o muerte, que tiene que hacerla suya. Ella debe gritar su nombre como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Quizá haya llegado el momento de quitarse la máscara, quizá haya llegado el excitante momento en el que ella conozca su identidad, y así sólo así ambos puedan disfrutar como jamás antes. Luna Lovegood abre sus brillantes ojos azules, y ambas miradas se encuentran, hambrientas. La de la muchacha cambia en un segundo, una leve y enternecedora expresión de deleite aparece en ellos para después volverse torturada, inquieta y sumisa, y ella cae de rodillas, entregándose al hombre que poco a poco, arranca su máscara, con el corazón en un puño y más excitado de lo que ha estado en toda su vida. El ruido de la máscara cayendo al suelo alarma a la muchacha que se muere por mirar pero no se atreve, tan sólo espera al próximo movimiento del muchacho, quien, sin poder aguantar un solo segundo más, la agarra con delicadeza, como nunca, como siempre, rudeza y delicadeza, pasión y ternura, y la coloca frente a frente, ordenándole abrir los ojos, obligándola a mirarle.

Nerviosa, sube nuevamente la mirada, consciente finalmente, y como siempre lo ha sido en lo más profundo de su alma, de la identidad de aquellos penetrantes y fogosos ojos marrones. Vienen a la mente de ambos en ese instante los implacables y numerosos recuerdos de tiernas, pero al tiempo insatisfechas y fogosas miradas en los pasillos, roces de manos en la biblioteca, suspiros y frustrados deseos escondidos. Neville Longbottom sonríe con la más pasional de las lujurias, y sólo con su ardiente mirada le dice que es suya, que siempre lo ha sido. Que le pertenece. Sólo con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy y traviesa que si la empleara más a menudo, sería sin duda capaz de desarmar por completo a cualquier mujer, esa mirada de chocolate caliente que la hace sentir desnuda, vulnerable y horriblemente excitada. Sólo con ese pequeño gesto es capaz de hacer a la chica deseadora de ir al infierno para poder pecar con él durante el resto de la eternidad.

Ambos se desean, y los segundos se hacen eternos. Neville observa hipnotizado el acompasado y rápido movimiento del pecho de Luna al respirar, ella muerde su labio con tanta fuerza que logra hacerse sangre. Pasa la lengua por sus labios, incitante. Tortura al muchacho, tortura al insaciable hombre que tiene delante. Y ahí permanecen observándose durante un segundo que les parece una eternidad. Puede que durante ninguno se atreva, puede que durante el día Neville no sea el mismo hombre, pero la noche es su momento, y él ya se ha despojado de su máscara. Es por fin, aquél, el momento.

Luna Lovegood tiembla de miedo y placer ante la profundidad del hambre que ella misma inspira en el Gryffindor, por su parte Neville ya no puede resistirlo más. Agarra un mechón del rebelde cabello de Luna, lo acomoda tras su oreja, con la misma mano recorre cada uno de los contornos de su cara. Puede que sus gestos sean delicados, pero no dice lo mismo su mirada. Como siempre, dulzura, rudeza. Ternura, y pasión. La aparente pasividad de Neville incita a Luna, permitiéndole por vez primera llevar la iniciativa, dar el pistoletazo de salida a una noche que promete ser la mejor noche de sus vidas. El dedo índice del chico recorre el contorno de los rojos e hinchados labios de la muchacha, esos labios que necesita lamer y morder de inmediato, esos mismos labios que aprisionan por sorpresa su impaciente dedo. Luna muerde el dedo del chico, sus ojos centellean de puro deseo. Su cálida lengua entra en juego en ese momento, lamiéndolo con torturante y seductora lentitud. Los ojos del muchacho se desorbitan, placenteramente complacidos, el calor y el deseo se hacen insoportables y en ese mismo instante comprende que no puede más. Agarra a Luna de la mano, tira de ella con brusquedad, y no para hasta encontrar un aula vacía donde entrar. Cierra la puerta con la varita, y la empuja contra la pared. Ella gime excitada, siente que está a punto de estallar. Él se acerca con deliberada lentitud, mostrándole con su mirada una nueva e irresistible forma de hacerle el amor. Luna siente ganas de llorar, no puede resistir mayor espera. En ese mismo segundo el sorprendentemente musculoso cuerpo del chico la aprisiona contra la pared, dejándola sin respiración. Sus labios se unen, sabor a caramelo inunda sus lenguas, que se enredan con salvaje brusquedad. La mano de Neville explora con impaciencia las largas piernas desnudas de la chica, miel, el suave roce de su delicada y fría piel lo hace gemir de placer. La muchacha se cuelga de él, rodeando su cintura con las piernas, y Neville la traslada con sorprendente facilidad hasta la mesa del profesor, donde la tumba. Muerde su camisón, presa de un insaciable instinto animal, y la despoja de todas sus ropas. Luna se ruboriza, aún en tal situación es capaz de mostrar inocencia, y eso la hace todavía más irresistible. La delicada piel de la muchacha se torna irresistiblemente sonrosada, y Neville se pregunta con ironía si ella puede ser consciente de lo terriblemente insoportable que está resultando para él no poseerla salvajemente durante el resto de la noche. Desea ser brusco, salvaje y despiadado, pero al mismo tiempo dulce, caballero, delicado. Observa por unos momentos la imagen desnuda, inocente, y bella de la chica, parece la viva imagen de la femineidad de Afrodita, y en tan sólo medio segundo pasan por su candente mente todas las insoportablemente excitantes placeres a los que piensa someterla esta noche, y desde ahora, todas las demás noches, durante el resto de la eternidad. La voz de Luna rompe sus delirantes pensamientos, rogándole posesión, dominación, rudeza, placer, oscuridad y perversión. Chocolate, caramelo y miel. Él arranca sus ropas también, Luna se deleita en sus músculos, recorre con sus manos sus marcados pectorales y gime con desesperación. Vuelve a rogarle rudeza, y Neville obedece de inmediato, impaciente por demostrarle a Luna la clase de hombre que es realmente. Dejando atrás toda precaución o cuidado. Siendo rudo, salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y tierno. Sus cuerpos han nacido para amarse durante el resto de la eternidad. Ambos se entregan al acto culmen de la pasión, y Luna Lovegood descubre un nuevo sabor en Neville Longbottom. Pimienta…

¿A qué sabe la vida? Puedes preguntarle a Luna. Y ya sabes lo que te responderá. "La vida sabe a chocolate, caramelo, miel y pimienta…"


	8. Capítulo 7: Su aroma (Dranny)

_**Hola! ^^ vuelvo, esta vez con un capítulo algo más light… espero que os guste, y aprovecho para deciros que, para los amantes de la pareja James/Rose, tengo dos nuevos fics: uno simplemente parecido a este, dedicado a encuentros entre ambos personajes: www .fanfiction story/ story _ preview . php ? storyid =9068596 & chapter = 1; y otro fic fic de verdad que acabo de empezar y me tiene muy ilusionada ^^: "Chocolate, menta, rosas y rock´n roll": www .fanfiction story /story _edit _property .php ?storyid = 9134154 (ya sabeis, borrad todos los espacios) Me gustaría mucho que lo leyerais y dejarais algún coment! :D Besitos! ^^**_

**Su aroma (Draco/Ginny):**

Camina por los pasillos sumido en sus agobiantes pensamientos. Se siente ultrajado, atacado, minusvalorado. Él es mucho. Mucho más de lo que todos piensan, mucho mejor que el estúpido cara cortada de Potter y su maloliente mascota, Weasley, y, a pesar de no tener demasiado claro todavía cómo hacerlo, piensa demostrarlo. Como sea.

Ha caminado más de lo que piensa, sin darse cuenta, pasa por un recóndito pasillo que pocos alumnos conocen, un tenebroso corredor tras un tupido tapiz donde podías esconderte de todo cuanto quisieras, un pasillo que Draco conocía a la perfección debido, principalmente, a sus frecuentes escapaditas con alguna que otra fémina, en especial, Pansy, o simplemente en sus momentos de buscada soledad. Súbitamente, un extraño y a la vez endemoniadamente atrayente, adictivo perfume floral inunda sus fosas nasales. Es agradable, tal vez incluso atrayente, pues le hace olisquear frenéticamente en busca de la fuente de tan delicioso aroma. Y entonces la ve: la chica Weasley. El lugar se encontraba tan oscuro que le había costado localizarla. Apenas puede creer que alguien más haya descubierto su escondite, el lugar al que se había estado dirigiendo inconscientemente, como siempre que necesita pensar. Se acerca algo más con sumo sigilo, la muchacha parece distraída y no levanta el rostro. Es, sin duda, ella, la estúpida niñata que bebe los vientos por Potter desde el primer momento en el que lo vio. Está apoyada contra la pared, hojea una especie de libro, parece muy concentrada. Viene a la mente de Draco aquel desagradable incidente por el cuál ella casi acaba muerta cuando tenía once años, e inexplicablemente una punzada de culpabilidad ataca su pecho, haciéndolo sentir falto de aire… La pelirroja suspira, y se deja caer contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Mira su reloj, parece esperar a alguien en aquel desierto pasillo, y el muchacho todavía no puede creerse su suerte. Ahí está ella, la protegida de Potter y hermana del estúpido de Weasley, una más de esa apestosa familia de traidores a la sangre que no hacían más que intentar marcarle tantos a él y a su padre. La oportunidad perfecta para demostrar muchas cosas, la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. Draco retrocede ligeramente, tiene que pensar bien su plan de actuación y teme que estando tan cerca, lo descubra. Su pie tropieza con algo en la oscuridad y un fastidioso gruñido se escapa de su garganta. Al instante, una dulce voz rompe el silencio.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta en un tono que intenta ocultar temor, y Draco, oculto tras una columna, puede ver brillar una lágrima en su bonita mejilla. ¿Por qué llorará? Tarde, el rubio se da cuenta de que la está mirando embobado. Sus ojos se han fijado por vez primera en que es hermosa, hermosa de verdad. Su larga melena del color del fuego, parece invitar a acariciarla sin descanso. Su respingona y chiquitita nariz, abarrotada de graciosas pequitas, parece esculpida por ángeles. La forma de sus ojos conserva cierta redondez de la infancia que enternecería a cualquiera. Qué decir de su mirada del color del chocolate, cálida como el fuego, y aquel brillo especial en ella que la diferencia de las demás chicas… su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo que tan bien puede apreciar desde su escondite, evidencia que ya no se trata de ninguna chiquilla. Ginny Weasley ha crecido, mucho y muy bien. Pero desde luego, lo que más atrae a Draco en aquel momento son sus finos pero al mismo tiempo deliciosos labios, que, contrayéndose al hablar, invitan a ser besados, durante toda la eternidad. Otro embiste de irresistiblemente arrollador perfume azota sus sentidos, impidiéndole pensar. Ginny está cerca, su corazón se acelera, y siente que debe besarla. ¿Cómo podía pasarle algo así a él? Sin embargo ya no puede dotar de razones sus motivos, mucho menos sus movimientos, es ahora su cuerpo el que responde por él, saliendo de su escondite, traicionándolo en silencio, y por la espalda.

- Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí- se descubre diciendo. - Quizá una chica tan hermosa no debería rondar por corredores tan oscuros… sola.

Incrédula y enfadada, la pelirroja saca su varita, y se enfrenta a él. El cuerpo del chico vuelve a traicionarle, excitado al descubrir el fuerte carácter de la muchacha.

- ¿Sabes Weasley? Siempre me han gustado las mujeres hermosas. Pero si encima tienen carácter, mucho mejor- dice con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera.

- Una razón. Dame tan sólo una razón por la que no debería mutilarte ahora mismo, Malfoy.

El muchacho cesa su sonrisa, y con el corazón acelerado, se acerca hacia ella, quien lo observa cauta. El rubio deja su varita con cuidado en el suelo, y cuando se levanta, le sorprenden los brillantes y anonadados ojos de la pelirroja, a ínfimos centímetros. La muchacha está tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se mueve. Con suma lentitud, Draco lleva su dedo meñique hasta la mejilla de la muchacha, y comienza a secar sus lágrimas, una a una, una a una, hasta que no quedan más. Los labios de Ginny se expanden hasta formar una irresistible o de sorpresa, y Draco se muerde el labio, muerto de ganas de besarla, y habiendo olvidado ya por completo el motivo por el que no debería estar cometiendo lo que en otro momento sin duda, habría considerado una atrocidad. Ginny parpadea confusa.

-No deberías dejar que te hicieran llorar- dice, y la besa. Sus labios se funden con los de una traidora a la sangre. Cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando el maleficio, pero éste nunca llega. En cambio la muchacha está estática, en el mismo lugar, y a Draco lo embarga el extasiante aroma floral, nublando por completo todo su sentido común.

Tras unos segundos inciertos, la chica comienza a responder con calidez, con alegría, con fiereza incluso. Draco la empotra contra la pared sin cuidado alguno, su mano comienza a explorar lugares prohibidos que jamás podría haber soñado con explorar en ella. La muchacha muerde el labio de rubio con ansia dominadora y posesiva, y de pronto, se hace la luz: la varita de Harry Potter les apunta directamente. Un escandalizado Harry se queda boquiabierto, con el mapa del merodeador en una mano, la varita en la otra, y un claro estupor en el rostro que va convirtiéndose paulatinamente en furia. En aquel instante, lo que siente por Cho Chang acaba de ser arrasado y enterrado, por completo y para siempre. Y eso Ginny lo sabe.

La muchacha lo mira, por la expresión de Harry sabe que ha dejado de tener rival, y se siente entre complacida y avergonzada. Aunque una cosa era segura, no podía negar que… lo hubiera disfrutado…

Una mirada cómplice es única testigo del final del encuentro entre rubio y pelirroja.


	9. Capítulo 7: Eternos (Fredmione)

POV FRED: Letra normal

_POV HERMIONE: Cursiva_

o.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.

Siempre todo comienza igual: Un roce de manos, y sientes que el mundo se viene abajo. Todo se da la vuelta, el cielo se vuelve el suelo, y el suelo se encuentra ya, por encima de tu cabeza. Te mareas. Tu estómago parece querer salir de tu boca con precipitación, tu corazón late desbocadamente en tus sienes, comienzas a sudar, te falta el aliento. Los sonidos se difuminan contra el ruido de fondo. Tus piernas ya no te sustentan, y sientes que debes aferrarte a algo para no caer en el profundo vacío de su mirada.

_Igual que ahora, igual que siempre. Desde el primer momento. Desde aquel primer momento en el que lo ví._

Igual que ahora, igual que siempre. Desde aquel primer momento en el que la ví.

La veo fruncir el ceño: aquél gesto que le da ese aspecto tan especial de niñita enfurruñada y que tanto acelera mi corazón.

Se acerca a mí, su mirada es dura pero se que en realidad no es así, por dentro sigue siendo aquella niña dulce y presumida que conocí hace ya seis años, en el tren. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento cómo la suya ha perdido la dureza en un solo segundo. Me mira así, y comienzo a sentir que la tierra se mueve bajo mis pies.

Se acerca más, y arrebata de mis manos el objeto que porto, no opongo resistencia alguna a pesar de saber que ella no lo aprobará, hace siglos que he creído perderme en la miel de sus ojos. Por fortuna, ella baja la mirada, mi pecho se vacía del aire opresor que estaba haciendo que me asfixiara, ahogado en el mar de miel y caramelo que es su mirada.

La veo sonreír, y vuelvo a quedarme sin respiración. Debo aferrarme a la pared si no quiero caerme, necesito conservar la calma, o perderé el control. Me atrevo a mirar hacia los lados, y veo a mi hermano pequeño. A la persona que me separa de ella día tras día, hora tras hora, segundo tras segundo, y siento nacer el más irracional de los odios en mi interior. Puedo ver cómo la mira. Puedo sentir en sus ojos la adoración que siente por ella, y me odio a mí mismo, por no ser capaz de reprimirme, por amarla yo también. Y de aquella manera. Como nunca antes creí ser capaz de amar a nadie.

- ¿No pensaréis enviar esto a Hogwarts, verdad, Fred?

Me habla a mí, pero se refiere a los dos. A George y a mí. En ese momento me alegro egoístamente de ser el gemelo atrevido, el que lleva siempre la iniciativa. Sólo de éste modo me aseguro su atención, sólo de ésta forma sé que para lo bueno o para lo malo, ella siempre estará pendiente de mí. Tomo aire como puedo, intento calmarme, me pitan los oídos.

- Vamos, Hermione… ¿qué sería la vida sin un poquito de diversión?- respondo, y sin siquiera pensarlo le guiño un ojo. Siento el rubor en sus mejillas, Oh, por el gran Merlín, siento que esto se me escapa ya de las manos.

_Otra vez igual. Como nunca, como siempre. Fred y sus jueguecitos. Fred y sus bromitas. Fred y sus sonrisas. Fred y sus gestos, sus guiños, sus miradas. Fred, Fred, Fred, siempre Fred. El dueño de mis días y mis noches, el dueño de todo cuanto me queda por vivir._

_Intento aparentar normalidad, aunque me resulta imposible. Harry, Ron, todos están presentes, y se lo que ocurrirá si Ron sospecha lo que siento. Suspiro, miro sus ojos totalmente ruborizada, todos mis esfuerzos se concentran en seguir manteniendo la consciencia, en no perder la poca cordura que me queda. Siento que mis piernas tiemblan, y hace tiempo que creo haber perdido la capacidad para expresarme con cordura y sin tartamudear._

_Finjo esconderme tras la fría máscara que siempre me protege. Pongo los ojos en blanco en un gesto exagerado, pero por una extraña razón soy incapaz de borrar aquella débil sonrisa traicionera que acaba de dibujarse en mis labios._

- _Si… si… veo éstos objetos por el castillo, me temo que deberé confiscarlos- insisto, sin embargo devuelvo a sus manos el peligroso disco colmilludo que pretende vender a tantos ilusos niños de primer año._

_Consciente o inconscientemente, nunca lo sabré, rozo de lleno su cálida mano, y como si de un ineludible reclamo se tratara, al instante nuestras miradas están de nuevo conectadas. Ambos nos miramos fijamente, sin ningún tipo de disimulo ni máscara. Nuestros ojos brillan, y de pronto vuelve de nuevo, aquella terrible y al mismo tiempo sobrenaturalmente perfecta, inmensa, eterna, inmortal sensación._

_La tierra ya no me sujeta, y floto a la deriva en el inmenso océano de su mirada._

_Ya no recuerdo dónde estamos, el tiempo parece haberse detenido, todos los clientes de la anteriormente abarrotada tienda parecen haberse marchado, sólo para dejarnos intimidad. Mi mirada se pierde en la suya, y en sus ojos, mucho más brillantes de lo habitual, se refleja lo que va a pasar._

_Salva la corta distancia que nos separa, toma mis manos, recorre mis brazos con sus manos y me aprieta contra su cuerpo. Acaricia mi pelo, aspira mi aroma profundamente, observa mis labios saboreando al máximo ese momento, y de pronto me besa, entonces el tiempo se detiene definitivamente. Nuestras bocas se han unido para toda la eternidad. Las nubes acarician nuestros cuerpos, y nos conducen a otro mundo. Fred me arrincona contra las cajas de la pared, en el almacén. Recorre todo mi cuerpo con sus labios, acaricia mi alma. Me hace el amor. Me grita que me ama, me jura que es mío, perjura que soy suya, y yo me pierdo en el mar de locura y deseo eternos en el que siempre he deseado ahogarme. Y me siento eterna, y me siento inmortal. Siento que mi vida no tiene sentido sin esto, y de pronto, la cruda realidad me golpea como un yunque contra el pecho._

_Es Ron. Escucho sus insistentes y malhumorados reclamos. Estamos en la tienda, la luz ha vuelto, los sonidos y la gente también. En realidad, nada ha pasado._

_-¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Tenemos que irnos! Harry ha visto a Draco comportándose de un modo sospechoso…- susurra en mi oído._

_Siento que mis ojos se humedecen, y me atrevo a mirar por vez última aquellos ojos que por un instante en mi vida sin rumbo me han hecho sentir… eterna. Y me odio a mí misma. Por no haberme atrevido nunca a llevar más allá lo que está escrito en mi corazón, y en su mirada._

_**o.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.**_

_**Hola! Qué tal? ^^ bueno, aquí traigo mi primer Fred/Hermione. Nunca había hecho antes ninguno (como casi todas las parejas de este fic jajaja) así que espero que aún así y a pesar de que no me ha quedado muy largo, os haya gustado. Sobre todo a quienes les guste la pareja.**_

_**Por cierto... a quien le apasione tanto como a mí la pareja James Sirius/Rose, mi nuevo long-fic: w ww. Fanfi cti on st ory/ stor y_pr evie p?st oryi d = 91 34 15 4 (ya sabéis, quitad los espacios en la barra de dirección). Se llama: "Chocolate, menta, rosas y rock´n roll" :) Leedlo plis, Besitos!**_

_**^^ Nos leemos en el próximo capi, la semana que viene: Blaise Zabinni/Ginny.**_

_**PD: Algún comentario no me haría mucho mal… ;)**_


	10. Capítulo 10: Prohibida (Zanny)

_**Prohibida: Blaise Zabinni/Ginny:**_

- _Muchos chicos están colados por ella. -terció Pansy - Hasta tú la encuentras guapa, ¿no, Blaise? ¡Y todos sabemos lo exigente que eres!_

- _Yo jamás tocaría a una repugnante traidora a la sangre como ella, por muy guapa que fuese_- replicó Zabinni con frialdad, dando por zanjada la discusión.

Los constantes e irritantes parloteos sin sentido de la pesada de Pansy llenan el compartimento, y tiene la certeza de que nadie la escucha realmente. Todo lo que sale de aquella sucia bocaza no es más que pura basura, y siempre lo ha sido. Sin sustancia. Sin personalidad. Todo lo contrario al modo en el que a él le gustaban las mujeres. No como…. _ella_…

"Jamás la tocaría… jamás…" Sus propias palabras resuenan en su mente al tiempo que relaja su espalda, dejándola caer contra el rígido sillón del compartimento. Acababa de volver de la estúpida reunión convocada por esa vieja oronda gloria de Slughorn, y se sentía humillado. Él era Blaise Zabinni, ¿quién se creía aquel viejo caracol para hacerle compartir importancia con gentuza de tal calaña? Si algo estaba claro es que él no merecía ser mezclado con semejante escoria. El deficiente mental de Belby, el estúpido arrogante de McLaggen, quien se creía el rey del mambo cuando no llega ni a media mierda, Longbottom… su patetismo no merecía siquiera ni medio pensamiento por su parte, el maldito demente de Potter y…Weasley. La niñata malcriada asquerosa pobretona y traidora a la sangre Weasley. Esa Gryffindor tan sumamente odiosa con ese carácter tan repelentemente atrayente y esa mirada que le ponía los pelos de punta… había cambiado algo en él. Y eso era precisamente lo que más le molestaba.

Era guapa. Eso era innegable. Quizá más que eso. Su largo y sedoso pelo rojo fuego, sus largas y estilizadas piernas, su piel aterciopeladamente blanca, sus grandes e inquietos ojos castaños… y sus dientes rectos y blancos… pero sobre todo y ante todo, su aroma. Aquel particularmente inconfundible olor que tenía la fama de poder hacer a cualquier hombre perder la cabeza… y vaya si era cierto. Aquel olor, ya lo había comprobado más de una vez, despertaba en él sus instintos más básicos.

Y su carácter. Tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Completamente insoportable. Pero eso le encantaba en una mujer… someter a ese tipo de mujeres, aquellas que se suponían las más difíciles, torturarlas hasta que terminaran por rogarle a gritos todo lo que él deseaba era algo especialmente gratificante para él.

Imagina tras sus cerrados párpados las mil y una formas en las que sometería a esa orgullosa y dominante niña, a esa estúpidamente sexy traidora a la sangre. Y quizá el hecho de que lo sea, de que sea una prohibida, una intocable traidora a la que jamás debería tocar lo excita todavía más, mucho más. Recuerda sus miradas… las miradas que ella también le devuelve, y sabe perfectamente que no son inocentes. Que ella también lo desea. Y se muere por tenerla.

Despierta de pronto en la oscuridad del tren… Se levanta, aturdido, ni siquiera es consciente de haberse dormido: han llegado a Hogwarts, y todos sus compañeros se ha marchado. Todos, salvo Draco, quien le mete prisa por marcharse, diciendo que tiene que comprobar algo. Le lanza una gélida mirada al tiempo que sale del compartimento. Le da exactamente igual lo que Malfoy pretenda hacer ahí dentro y por ello no hace preguntas, estaba habituado a sus tristes e infructuosos intentos de ser siempre el centro de atención, cuando lo cierto era que él, aun estando siempre a la sombra y sin alborotar, era mucho, mucho más envidiado, respetado…y deseado por todo el colegio. En especial por las mujeres, todas las cuales, rendidas por el evidente y viril atractivo de su alta figura, sus exóticos rasgos, fuertes músculos y su piel del color del chocolate, y, sin duda, conocedoras de su fama de amante apasionado morían por llamar su atención. Sin embargo esa Weasley nunca le había interesado. Hasta ahora. Momento en el que se le resistía. Y nunca nadie antes se le había resistido. Y eso iba a seguir siendo así, lo había decidido en el tren. En el mismo instante en el que esa achocolatada mirada lo había hecho sentir escalofríos de puro placer recorrer su columna vertebral. Cuando se había descubierto a sí mismo fantaseando con ser brusco y apasionado con ella… cuando había estado soñando en ése mismo tren con hacerla suya.

Cena a toda velocidad, y sale al pasillo. Se oculta tras la estatua del arquitecto de Hogwarts, a la espera de ver su característica melena salir por ella. Sabe que lo hará pronto, y se siente cada vez más excitado. Finalmente la ve, y para su gran fortuna, está sola. Avanza hacia ella como quien no quiere la cosa, ambos suben por la escalera central, se miran de reojo. Él puede ver el nerviosismo reflejado en los gestos de la muchacha: mucho mejor. Adora inspirar cierto temor en ellas. Todo es así, mucho más… excirante. Ginny lo observa con rencor, se pregunta por qué sube él las escaleras cuando debería estar yendo a las mazmorras. Cuando llegan a un desierto pasillo, él avanza hasta ella con una escalofriantemente irresistible sonrisa seductora. La toma de las muñecas.

- Hola, Weasley. -Ella gime, aturdida por su proximidad. Está demasiado nerviosa como para hacer nada… se da cuenta del motivo por el que tantas muchachas del castillo pierden el sentido por aquél hombre. Y no es que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes… claro que había soñado una y mil veces con sus varoniles brazos.

La muchacha comienza a removerse inquieta.

- ¿Qué haces, Zabinni? Suéltame- le lanza una mirada asesina, y su pierna golpea contra la pared: Blaise se ha apartado justo a tiempo.

- Me encantan las mujeres con carácter.

- Piérdete, asquerosa serpiente.

- ¿Ah, sí, eh? Con que esas tenemos… asquerosa serpiente… aquí eres tú la que tiene lengua viperina por lo que veo… una lengua que me gustaría probar, por cierto.

Las piernas de la pelirroja comienzan a fallar, al mismo tiempo que su resolución lo hace. Verdaderamente a ella también le encantaría que la probara.

- Vamos, Weasley, te he visto mirarme…no me negarás… que te mueres porque haga esto.- dice acorralándola contra la pared, su aterciopelada y seductora voz acaricia todos y cada uno de las terminaciones nerviosas de la pelirroja al tiempo que continúa aproximándose lenta y peligrosamente… Sus alientos se mezclan, la tensión es insoportable. Quiere oírla suplicar, y no hará nada hasta que no lo consiga. El muchacho lleva sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica, las cuales acaricia con deseo. Caricias expertas que hacen a su receptora silenciosa sufridora de fuertes cosquilleos en el bajo vientre, y ante todo, necesitada de un mayor contacto. Otro gemido por su parte, hace que una sonrisa demencialmente sexy se abra paso en el rostro del muchacho.

- Ahora, quiero morderte esos labios… pero antes, vas a rogármelo. ¿Verdad que sí?

Sólo hacían falta esas palabras para que la pelirroja mandara toda su resolución al garete. Sin poder soportarlo más, ruega por fin a su captor, que la bese, la toque, la acaricie. Que haga con ella todo lo que le apetezca. Él lo toma al pie de la letra. Y la tortura, lenta y deliciosamente. Y la empotra de nuevo contra la pared. Y muerde sus labios a su antojo y sin permiso. Y se adentra en su intimidad. Y la hace chillar. Y la hace clavar sus uñas en su espalda… y la hace rogar por más. Tan sólo las lisas paredes de aquel oscuro y desierto pasillo son mudas testigo de aquél acto de delirante y prohibida pasión…

_**Hola hola! :D he vuelto! lamento haber tardado, pero he estado de examenes, he tenido que trabajar también... además he tenido una semana horrible... (ni tiempo para respirar), y por fin ayer logré a duras penas actualizar mi historia de Rose/ James y finalmente puedo subir este capi! Bueno, es my very first time con un Blaise/Ginny y no se yo qué tal habrá salido... no se si termina de convencerme, pero… es lo que hay. Jejeje**_

_**Bueno, gracias a todos los que me leeis **_____

_**Un besito!**_


End file.
